


Each Day It’ll Get Better

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, Multi, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ryan, Jack, Jeremy, Bruce, and Adam survive the zombie apocalypse. Or don’t.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had drove for miles.

Ryan had became their leader, their guidance. Food was low and money was almost useless, used more to keep them warm at night than to buy supplies. The car they were in was on its last life, sputtering out like it was taking its final breaths.

They officially stopped somewhere in the middle of Arkansas, Jack saying it looked like the capital as they searched for anything to keep them alive, stumbling into a mall to find more clothes and food, whatever they could get.

“Alright, we’ll split up to cover more ground. Jack, you’re with me. Jeremy, you’re with Bruce and Adam. We meet back here in two hours,” Ryan said, grabbing Jack’s arm as they started to walk away.

“Alright, see you in two hours!” Jeremy called out, waving for Bruce and Adam to follow him.

Jeremy led the way as Bruce and Adam slowly followed behind. Bruce dragged his baseball bat against the ground as they walked, not many zombies around as they looked for stores that weren’t raided yet.

“Why’d we split up? This is so stupid,” Bruce whispered out, Jeremy stopping in front of a clothing store. 

“Cover more ground,” Jeremy simply got out, knowing Bruce had gotten more depressed as time went on.

“It’s still stupid.”

“Whatever, the sooner we find more stuff, the sooner we can get out of here,” Adam huffed out, pushing past Jeremy and Bruce into the clothing store. Jeremy and Bruce followed behind, Bruce continuing to drag his bat.

Adam slipped off his backpack and started to look through clothes, finding hoodies and jackets and folding them up to stuff into his bag. Bruce stood close to the front, watching for zombies as Jeremy went farther into the store. Bruce looked around as zombies dragged themselves around, rolling his eyes as he turned to look around the store as well. He went to the very back, finding boxes stacked up and most of the dressing room doors covered by them.

“God, this is a waste of time.”

Bruce turned back around and went back to the front of the store, Adam and Jeremy shouldering their bags after finding what they needed and started to make their way out of the store.

“We should look for some food if we can. Canned stuff,” Jeremy announced as he led the way again, keeping away from zombies that started to come their way. 

“Hopefully no one has completely taken all the food,” Adam hinted at, patting Bruce on the back as he walked by him and gave him a small smile. Bruce shook Adam’s hand off his back and caught up with Jeremy, Adam letting out a sad sigh as he caught up as well.

They snuck around the mall to each store, finding barely anything but zombies and dead looters, Jeremy keeping his pistol in his hands the entire time. Bruce gripped to his bat   
tighter as they got close to the food court, looking down from the stairs to see too many zombies.

“Fuck,” Jeremy whispered as he started to run down the stairs, Adam and Bruce staying close. They stopped close to the bottom of the stairs and Jeremy turned to them, sighing unhappily. “We may need to split up to try and search at a wider space. 

“Are you crazy? We’ll get killed,” Bruce whispered, watching the zombies behind Jeremy. 

“It’s the only way.”

“I’m with Bruce on this one Jer, it may be too dangerous,” Adam tried to explain. 

“Then what else then? It’s easier to split up.”

Adam looked at Bruce then at Jeremy, becoming the middle man in the situation. He pushed passed Jeremy suddenly and grabbed a chair close by before dragging it on the floor and banging it around.

“Adam, what are you doing?!” Bruce screamed.

“Distraction! Just get as much as you can, I’ll be okay!” Adam yelled back, running off with the chair and throwing it while he ran, getting the zombies away from the restaurants.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief as Jeremy dashed off, Bruce going the opposite way. He stopped in front of one of the restaurants and ran in, going immediately to the back and looking for canned food.

“Come on, come on! Dammit, come on.”

Bruce dropped his bat on the floor and pushed things off shelves as he quickly searched, making a lot of the noise as boxes and almost empty glass jars fell to the floor with a crash. He looked at labels and looked high and low for cans. He ignored jars in fear of them breaking in his bag. He didn’t realize he had an intruder until a gravelly growl came from behind him, Bruce turning to see a zombie come into the room.

“Shit!”

He scrambled for his bat, but the zombie got to him before he got it, pushing him to the floor. Bruce screamed as the zombie bit into his arm, broken glass digging into his skin as the zombie ripped skin off his arm. Bruce pushed the zombie off and grabbed a glass shard, shoving it into the zombie’s head and hearing gross gurgling before the zombie laid limp. Bruce let go of the glass sharp and looked at his hands covered in blood, letting out a wet sob as he felt the wound in his shoulder burn hotly.

“No, oh god no no no no, fuck no. Shit. No no.”

Bruce stood up and looked around the room, seeing the mess that he made. His vision was cloudy and he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand as he heard someone call his name. He didn’t answer as someone ran and Bruce saw Jeremy through clouded eyes, and he broke down again.

“Bruce, what..?”

“I’m going to die!”

Jeremy saw the bite in Bruce’s arm and raised his gun, Bruce letting out a hiccup as Jeremy immediately put his finger on the trigger. They stared at each other as blood from Bruce’s hands dripped onto the floor, stared for what felt like forever before Jeremy shook his head and put his gun down.

“You have the medkit?”

“Jeremy, I-I…”

“Answer me Bruce, do you have the medkit?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Give me your backpack, we’re going to bandage you up buddy.”

Bruce sniffed as he shook his backpack off, Jeremy walking to Bruce, putting his gun into its holster, and helping him get it off his back. Jeremy unzipped the bag and dug through it, finding the white box at the bottom of the bag. He pulled it out and put Bruce’s bag on the floor, opening the medkit after he did.

“Alright Bruce, listen here. We’re not going to mention this to the others, we’re going to say you fell and cut your arm, alright?” Jeremy continued to grab supplies from the medkit, hearing the soft sobs come from Bruce. “Bruce, you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, I understand. But…”

“No buts, you’re going to be okay.”

Jeremy got some disinfectant wipes out of the kit and put the kit under his arm, grabbing Bruce’s shoulder to turn him around. He ripped open the package and immediately pressed it against the bite, Bruce hissing in pain.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Jeremy…”

“What?”

“If something happens…”

“No,” Jeremy stopped cleaning the bite and looked Bruce in the eyes, seeing the fear bubble up like lava.

“Jeremy, if something happens, I want you to shoot me.”

“Bruce, I can’t…”

“Yes you can, you can. You almost did. I just… I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Jeremy shook his head and finished cleaning the bite, grabbing the medkit from under his arm and opened it again, taking out some bandage and moved the medkit under his arm again. He moved Bruce’s arm up and Bruce gasped, Jeremy quickly wrapping up and taping it up.

“I think that’ll be good.”

“Jeremy, just stop trying.”

“Shut up, now let me see your hands.”

Bruce put his hands out and Jeremy looked at them, seeing pieces of glass imbedded in Bruce’s hands.

“This is going to hurt,” sighed before putting Bruce’s hands down and getting the medkit from under his arm again. Jeremy wasn’t paying attention, but Bruce was, and he heard running footsteps outside, hearing Adam scream their names.

“Jeremy.”

“Adam will just have to wait a little while longer.”

“But Jeremy…”

“He’ll be okay.”

Jeremy grabbed Bruce’s hands again and cleaned them with another disinfectant wipe, Bruce hissing in pain again. His eyes were still red, but he had stopped crying, only watching Jeremy cleaning out glass and blood from Bruce’s hand before bandaging them.

“This will just have to do.”

“That was a waste of stuff,” Bruce sighed, Jeremy stuffing the the rest of the medkit in Bruce’s bag before helping Bruce put it back on.

“We’ll be fine Bruce, okay? Everything is okay.”

Jeremy patted Bruce’s good arm and walked out, Bruce following. They saw Adam by the stairs, slowly climbing up them as zombies tried to grab for him.

“Adam!” Jeremy yelled, starting to run towards him.

“Stop, stop! There’s stairs on the other side and less zombies, go!”

Jeremy nodded as Adam started to quickly run up the stairs, Bruce and Jeremy running to the other side of the food court. The stairs were less crowded, but Jeremy still pulled out his gun and pushed Bruce behind him. Bruce, even though he had no weapon, kept watch behind Jeremy as they quickly got to stairs. They ran up them two at a time and Jeremy pushed a zombie over the edge, Bruce watching him fall as they got to the top.

“Run, run!” Adam shouted as he passed them, Jeremy and Bruce picking up with his pace as they ran to the meeting point.

“It hasn’t been two hours yet!” Jeremy huffed out as the ran, zombies starting to follow them. 

“Oh well, we’ll have to meet up early! There isn’t shit here!” Adam yelled back, his breathing ragged.

Bruce realized he was falling behind as the Jeremy and Adam sped up, feeling way too tired suddenly. He knew why, knew the bite was starting to take over as he started to trip over his own feet. He thought he called out Jeremy’s name, but maybe he didn’t because Adam and Jeremy didn’t turn to him, only kept running. Bruce’s legs felt like lead and he couldn’t go anymore, fell to the ground with a cry.

Bruce curled into a ball and waited to be ripped apart, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked around him, saw the zombies go around him. He watched in shock and didn’t hear Jeremy and Adam call for him until a gunshot went off.

“Bruce!”

“Wha… What? I-I…” Bruce stammered, looking around at everything.

More gunshots went off and Bruce stood up, pushing through zombies as he ran towards Adam and Jeremy, looking up at them to see Jack and Ryan as well, both holding guns.

“Get over here Greene!” Ryan yelled and Bruce picked up his feet, the others starting to run when he got close. Jeremy grabbed his wrist and kept him close, all of them running towards the doors.

“We found a car with a motor and gas, looked like someone was saving it, but they never got back to it I guess,” Ryan explained, pushing open the doors and letting everyone go before ran out. “But as soon as we get out of this city, you’re explaining what happened back there Bruce.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Are you sick?” Jack asked, running along side Bruce.

“Yeah, I think I’m getting a little sick.”

“Why are bandaged up?” 

“He fell, I found him laying in glass he shattered,” Jeremy answered.

“Alright.”

They got to the car and all piled in, Ryan and Jack in the front and the others squished in the back. Ryan started the car and drove off, driving far enough away from the mall to feel safe.

“Alright, completely tell the story,” Ryan said, looking in the mirror.

Bruce looked around and stared at Jeremy before sighing, knowing he had to tell the truth. “I didn’t just fall.”

“Bruce, don’t,” Jeremy whispered.

“What happened Greene? Tell the truth.”

Bruce waited for a moment before answering sadly.

“I was bit.”


	2. Or everything can get much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unfinished chapter and will never be finished.

Bruce's fevers only got worse. 

They had to stop a few times when he woke in a cold sweat and shook Jeremy to warn the others. It was always worse, first chunks of food and fluid, now it was just clear liquid and blood, Bruce heaving it out. He couldn't keep down any food, no matter what they fed him, and soon enough they stopped giving him any form of food, knowing they'd watch him puke it up later. 

They tried to ignore it like a small cold, not wanting to watch Bruce start to die in front of their eyes. 

It lasted a week. 

Bruce slept a lot, probably too much, but they let him. He couldn't do much else. Could barely walk, could barely carry his bag, could barely sit up. 

Everyone knew it was time to let him go. 

They all sat around a fire they made, listening to the soft coughing coming from their infected friend. They didn't talk, didn't look at each other, only ate cans of food they had found in their recent raiding of abandoned cars. Jeremy put his can down and looked up, looked at everyone before letting out a shaky sigh.

"I'll do it."  
"What?" Jack asked, everyone now looking at Jeremy.   
"I'll shoot Bruce. He asked me to do it."  
"Jeremy, no, it's okay. You don't..." Adam stammered, hating to talk about killing his best friend.  
"No, I have to. He asked me to kill him in the mall and I... I couldn't. But I think I can now. He's asleep, so I'll make it quick," Jeremy announced, getting up from his spot.  
"You'll need this then," Ryan muttered, looking away from Jeremy as he handed him his gun. 

Jeremy stared at the weapon for a few moments before sighing and walking over to Bruce, who laid close to the car. He could feel his hands shake as he lifted the gun, aiming it at Bruce's head.

"B-Bruce, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry it had to be you, I'm sorry I didn't relieve you from this pain much sooner, I-I'm... I-I'm..."

Jeremy choked back tears and aimed the gun down back it feet, his sight splotchy. Bruce was still sleeping and Jeremy knew he couldn't do it, couldn't bring himself to shoot someone he'd become so close to in such a short time. 

He turned back around and sat back in his spot by the fire, handing Ryan's gun back to him as he wiped his face. Jack got up and sat beside Jeremy, rubbing his back as he choked out more tears.

"I-I couldn't... I c-can't... I'm so s-orry..."  
"It's okay Jer, it's okay. You're brave enough to even try, it's okay," Jack whispered, Jeremy leaning against Jack as he calmed down.  
"What do we do then?" Adam asked, looking over at Bruce sadly.  
"We'll just have to drop him off somewhere," Ryan answered, keeping his eyes away from everyone.

Jack nodded and Adam just laid down in the dirt, staring at the sky. 

No one said a word again that night.

~~~~~~

They didn't tell Bruce their plan as Ryan drove down the road, hundreds of trees surrounding them when Ryan finally stopped and turned to look at everyone. Bruce was awake for once, curled up in the back of car. He sat up when he noticed they had stopped, looked at Ryan with dull eyes.

"What's going on?"

Jeremy swallowed back tears as Adam and Ryan both got out of the car, walking to the trunk and opening it. Bruce looked at both of them and waited, pushing himself away.

"Get out Greene," Ryan sternly said, pointing his thumb behind him.  
"What? Why? What are you guys doing?" Bruce muttered out, his voice completely dead.  
"Bruce, please. Just get out of the trunk," Adam sighed, hearing the choked noise that came from Jeremy.  
"No, no. You can't leave me here, I'll die."  
"You're already dying Greene, it's better this way," Ryan announced, reluctantly being stern.  
"No! This isn't better, it's better if one of you killed me! I don't want to suffer!"  
"Bruce..."  
"No, if you can't kill me, then let me do it!"  
"We're not doing that."  
"Why the fuck not?!"

Ryan growled softly and reached into the trunk to pull Bruce out, Bruce pushing his arm away. Ryan was quick though and grabbed Bruce's wrist, pulling him out of the trunk onto the ground with a thunk. Bruce got back up, but Ryan pushed him back down, Bruce already starting to cry dry tears.

"Don't do this, don't do this please I'm sorry I'll get better I promise just wait a little longer! It's been like a week and I'm still alive please don't do this!"  
"Look at yourself Bruce, you're basically already dead," Ryan pointed out, Bruce scooting away from him.  
"Please don't leave me here, please. Adam, do something, convince him."  
"I'm sorry Bruce," Adam muttered, starting to tear up.

Bruce shook his head as Ryan and Adam turned and got back in the car. As soon as the doors closed they drove off, leaving Bruce behind on the road. Bruce screamed as he watched them go, trying to get up only to fall over again. He continued to scream even when he couldn't see the car anymore, coughing up blood when his throat started to hurt worse.

Bruce laid in the road after what felt like forever and fell asleep.

~~~~~~

When Bruce woke up, he felt a little better. 

He still threw up, but it had less blood, which was a good sign to Bruce. When the feeling subsided, he pushed himself off the ground and stood, his legs wobbly but stable enough for him to walk. He sighed out as he wiped his mouth and started the hopeless walk towards nowhere, the air crisp and cold against Bruce's skin.

Bruce shivered as the air nipped at his skin, wishing he had a jacket as he rubbed his arms. He walked for a while before seeing an abandoned car, hoping that it still worked. He got to it and heard a loud growling, biting his bottom lip as he got closer. 

"Please don't eat me please don't eat me..." Bruce repeated as he got to the door. He looked inside and saw a zombie clawing at the window, buckled into the car. There was someone sitting in the other seat, but Bruce could tell if they weren't alive anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done. It's been good fam.


End file.
